Hope Fills In The Sadness
by Paige Collins
Summary: In case you are all wondering, you are all forgiven. :) Oh, yeah: little girl is enslaved by Yeerks. Review it please.


Hope Fills In the Sadness

By: Paige Collins

Authors Note: Yep, still writing fics. Writing poems to. And I don't care how many green lines they put, I will put what I want. (Don't try to figure that one out.)

My eyes snapped open.

I jumped up and went to the mirror, furiously clawing at my ear.

What was that?

Oooh, yes. Ah, uh-huh.

I paused. Who said that?

It was I, stupid human. Avock Three Four Nine.

WHO?

Avock Three Four Nine.

What are you?

I, dumb human child, am a Yeerk.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel my legs. I felt myself lose control. I no longer could talk. I could not walk. I was a slave. 

The Yeerk gave me images. There were lots of these….Yeerks. They crawled into ones brain and took over.

But I was not the first.

I wriggled in my sleep.

But the thing was, I wasn't asleep.

Not with that…that…thing in my head.

But I wasn't controlling myself.

In real life, I was sleeping.

In my head, I was lonely and tired.

I knew help would never come, so why do I call out? I mean, the Yeerk is there to stay. 

Go away! I cried.

The Yeerk just laughed.

Get out of my head!

Haven't you realized that I'm not coming out?

No! Get out!

Foolish human. Was all the Yeerk said.

I panicked. I had to get this thing out of my head.

It had been hours since the thing had entered my brain.

And over this time, all my personal secrets were let out. It knew everything about me now.

How could I get it out?

I screamed.

My voice seemed to echo.

I couldn't take this.

I had spent at least seven lonely nights with it.

It was horrible.

I couldn't do anything.

I felt trapped and alone.

With no one.

NO ONE.

Shut up. The Yeerk said quickly, getting dressed for me.

As I… er… it strolled down the stairs.

" Good morning." My mom said to me.

MOM! MOMMY! Mommy, please help me! Mommy! No! What are you doing? No! NOOOO!

" Good morning." The Yeerk sneered.

Let me talk to my mother! I screamed.

Never.

Mommy, mommy. I whimpered softly.

The Yeerk just laughed.

I love you. I cried. 

I don't know how much longer this will go on.

I miss everything. 

My parents. My sibling. Everything.

I have been free twice. But it was horrible.

I was worrying about it.

Could I escape this time?

I entered a large building.

A school, I think it was.

Down, down till we saw the throbbing lights casting a ghostly dim glow.

To the Yeerk pool, were I'd have freedom. 

I waited in line, for who knows how long.

It seemed like eternity.

I was took out onto a pier.

Shoved down onto my knees, the Yeerk slipped from my ear.

And slowly, I felt it all come back to me.

" NOOOO! Let me free! NOOOO! Someone help me! MOMMY! Help me! Someone! AHHHH!"

" HEEEELLLLPPPP MEEEEEEE!" I screamed.

" NOOOO, NOOOO, NOOOO!" I kicked and screamed.

I kicked the Hork-Bajir's foot and thought I had broken my own.

" Noooo. Noooo. Nooooo." I cried, whimpering every now and then, letting my anger die down.

" Mommy…" My voice echoed. " Mommy…"

It wasn't long before it was back into my head.

The living nightmare I just can't escape.

It was late now, and I was "asleep."

WHUMP!

The Yeerk sat me straight up.

" What in the _bark minkile_…"

" Get em'." I heard. The Yeerk crept to the door and listened.

A tall man wasn't that far from the door.

He grabbed my mother and held her close.

Then, I noticed a gray slug thing crawling into her ear.

No. No. No. I cried.

Oh, yes, yes, yes. I had that arranged.

No, no, no! NOOOO! Why why why? No! NO! **NOOOO**! You…enslaved…my…mother… I began to cry. 

I struggled with all my might.

Stop it! Stop it! the Yeerk cried.

No! No! I struggled harder. 

I fell to the ground.

The Yeerk put my hands on my ears.

Nooooo…

I felt my ear turn wet. And there, a little Yeerk crawled out.

Darn it, if it was that simple…

I took my shoe and planted it firmly on the vile little creature.

Then it dawned on me: my mother!

I peeked out the door.

My dad was now being held down, a gray Yeerk crawling into his ear, while my mother and sisters stood laughing.

" No." I whispered. " No." I slid back against my wall and tears flowed out of my eyes.

I started into the darkness and sobbed.

I heard the sounds of the men leaving.

I dashed out of my bedroom.

" Mommy?" I called.

No answer.

" Mommy?"

Still no answer.

" MOMMY!!!" I cried and ran out of the house.

I ran up and down the streets, calling for my family.

But no one ever answered back.

I sat in my attic, rocking back and forth, and looking out the window.

I would be with my family.

But now, I was young insane little girl.

I'd never be reunited.

Never.

So why did I bother?

" Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye…" I whispered softly to silence.

The End. Like it? Hate it? 


End file.
